Don't Lie
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Mirajane thinks Gray and Lucy are in love, but are both in denial. Can Mira pull a miracle trick to play matchmaker with Gray and Lucy?


** Disclaimer: 'Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm', [former or current pen names are tagged into this disclaimer (Ryoko's Lost Memories, RimaxKawaii, Lillith-hime's Broken Rose)] does not own anything expect for the camp name (since I made it up), and "Mirajane Speech" because in this, Mira's logic, is practically my own. **

* * *

A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction  
_Gray & Lucy_

* * *

Don't Lie

* * *

_**Summary**_

* * *

_ Gray has been avoiding Lucy and feeling uncomfortable and unsure of his feelings, ever since Lucy kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for saving her on their last mission together. Mirajane thinks Gray and Lucy are in love, but are both in denial. Can Mira pull a miracle trick to play matchmaker with Gray and Lucy?_

* * *

Lucy opened the door and entered her beloved guild Fairy Tail. As expected, Cana was drinking, Elfman was ranting about being a man, Natsu was throwing stuff at Gajeel, Gajeel was sing his crappy song and Erza was eating her precious strawberry cake. Levy had her head buried into a book, and the rest of Team Shadow Gear, was cheering her on. Lucy scanned the room, Gray wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Juvia was looking for him, and so was Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled walking over to Mira's counter and taking a seat beside Levy.

"Lucy, that looks like a really creepy smile," Mira pointed out. "Is it forced?"

"Mira, why do you have to point these things out?" Lucy asked. Mira smiled.

"Are you looking for something? You usually have that face when you're looking for something," Mira said.

"Something? No, someone," Lucy replied frowning slightly.

"Natsu?" Mira asked; Lucy shook her head. "Gray?"

"Yeah..." Lucy replied managing a little smile at his name. _Damn it Lucy! What the heck are you thinking? _Lucy said in her head. Mira winked.

"I know where he is," Mira said grinning.

"Lucy! Juvia is looking for Gray-sama, has Lucy seen Gray-sama?" Juvia ranted.

"No, I haven't Juvia," Lucy replied.

"Aw," Juvia frowned, then walked away. Mira smiled and motioned Lucy to come closer.

"Gray is hiding," Mira said.

"What? Where?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhere so obvious it's hard," Mira giggled.

Lucy felt a cold hand grabbing her shoulder, she shivered and turned around. She smiled at the sight of the dark blue haired Ice Mage. Without thinking, she quickly hugged him, causing Gray to blush.

"I missed you Gray," Lucy said.

"Uh, you're a bit straightforward these days Lucy," Gray frowned.

"Well, I don't want to lie to you..." Lucy grinned.

"Lovey dovey time is over," Levy laughed.

"What's up Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"The guild, is going on a camping trip!" Mira smiled spinning in circles her dress flaring out at the bottom.

"Wow, really?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Master Makarov just decided." Mira said. "But sadly, we only have tents big enough for two people and their supplies,"

"Do we choose our partners?" Lucy asked her eyes sparkling.

"Oh right, Plue-chan doesn't count as a partner!" Mira winked. "And I choose your partners, no requests, I do what I want, Master Makarov said it's a boy girl combo!"

"WHAT!" Lucy screeched. "But, what if I'm stuck with a pervert, or someone I dislike?"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, besides almost all the boys in our guild are hormonally challenged." Mira said. Elfman roared. "WE ARE MEN!" he yelled.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked ignoring Elfman.

Mira laughed; "It means that they can't control their own hormones,"

"In what sense of logic, I'm pretty sure that's NOT what it means," Lucy said.

"In Mirajane Speech," Mira said spinning in circles, and laughing.

* * *

**The Campsite (Fairy Arc)  
**

* * *

Master Makarov smiled with his hand clasped behind his back. Mirajane had fake glasses on, and was wearing a randomly produced Girl Scout outfit, and held a clipboard. Erza, also very interested in dressing up, also requipped in a matching suit like Mirajane's. As for all the other girls, they were forced into them. Mira cleared cleared her throat.

"Okay! We have thirteen people here, and there are ten tents. One will be used for first-aid, one for Master Makarov and one as a kitchen." Mira announced. "The rest are for guild members. There is one pair, one male and one female per tent."

"Lucy, calm down," Gray whispered, as he stood behind Lucy, tense up at the words 'one male and one female per tent'.

"The girls must come see me after they pack their stuff into the tents." Mira said. "Group One, Mira and Elfman. Group Two, Natsu and Erza, with Happy. Group Three, Levy and Gajeel. Group Four, Juvia and Jet. Group Five, Cana and Droy. Group Six, Gray and Lucy."

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled. Gray held her back from behind. "Calm down I said," he whispered.

Lucy picked up her stuff and went into the tent furthest away from the rest of the tents. _Not so far Lucy! _Gray thought frowning. Mira jumped up pumping her fist in the air. Master Makarov stared at Mira as if saying 'what the hell are you doing'. Mira smiled sheepishly and then started handing out the pills to the girls. Juvia stared at it the longest, causing Mirajane to laugh.

"What is this?" Juvia asked.

"It's a 'protective pill'," Cana explained.

"What's that?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, Cana, tell her more specifically." Mira said.

Cana grinned; "You want me to get graphic on this topic?"

"No Cana, and I won't have to take one, Elfman can obviously control himself since I'm his sister." Mira said.

"Mira-chan!" Lucy yelled. "Why don't you give up male partners if you're afraid we're going to be raped?"

"Master Makarov wanted the girls to get closer to the boys." Mira grinned. _I lied, it's because I want Gray and Lucy to get together! _Mira giggled. "Now eat up, and go back to your tents, it's late."

* * *

**Gray and Lucy's Tent**

* * *

Lucy sat into corner of the tent, it was about nine o'clock in the night. Too bad Gray didn't know Lucy was afraid of the dark, so he blew out his candle and went to sleep, leaving Lucy quite frightened. Lucy subconsciously reached over, and stroked Gray's dark blue hair, she smiled, as she softly moved her fingers down further to his cheek. Gray twitched, and then turned in his sleep. Lucy's finger accidentally stroked his lips, she suddenly had the urge to kiss him. _Oh, shit, damn it, calm down Lucy, it's just Gray, it's just Gray!_ Lucy thought.

"Mm," Gray mumbled. He opened his eyes, and Lucy pulled her hand away. "Lucy, why are you here?"

"We had to share a tent remember?" Lucy asked hoping he didn't feel her hand.

"Yeah, and I felt your hand too," Gray smirked. "Is Lucy a pervert? Touching me while I'm sleeping,"

Lucy blushed. Gray rolled over to Lucy, and sat up beside her. He had a concerned look on his face. It was like he suspected Lucy was hiding something from him. Gray looked at Lucy. He noticed she was wearing only her pajamas. He looked around the room, then noticed that her buttons were not buttoned properly.

"Hey Lucy, your buttons, aren't done up properly," Gray said, the moment he said that, he immediately regretted it.

As if she forgot he was sitting there, she started unbuttoning her shirt to redo it again. Gray blushed heavily and looked away, despite how much he really wanted to look. _Ah, Gray you idiot! _Gray thought.

"Lucy, I'm right here you know," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gray, I forgot..." Lucy said sweatdropping. She finished buttoning up her shirt and Gray looked back.

"So, what's wrong, why we're you touching me...? And why are you holding my hand?" Gray asked noticing Lucy's hand clasped with his.

"Ah, oops," Lucy smiled, and pulled her hand away. "Sorry, I'm _afraid of the dark_,"

"I see," Gray said a playful smile spreading across his mouth. "Well, if you get scared, you could hold onto me,"

"Thanks Gray," Lucy said gratefully. "I probably would have anyways."

"I'd hold you and kiss you and everything else," he added teasingly.

"Gray!" Lucy blushed. "Don't say things like that!"

"Make me," Gray said draping his arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Gray! Are you drunk or something?" Lucy asked.

"Hell no," Gray replied.

"I think you are," Lucy frowned.

"You told me before you didn't want to lie to me, so I won't lie to you," Gray said. "Now go to sleep, I'll be right here, don't worry,"

"Mm, thanks, good night Gray," Lucy replied, then drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what's so scary about the dark," Gray muttered, and then fell asleep as well.

So Mira's main pair fell asleep, Mira tip toes over to another tent as she awaits another event, that will happen in about, nine minutes. Mira suggests herself to go grab a sandwich or some snack to munch on as she goes over to Gajeel and Levy's tent. As she is a mysterious onlooker, she watches as Levy hugs Gajeel tightly, and Gajeel blushes. Now, ANYONE can tell Mira that's not funny, she might punch you out.

"Gajeel-kun," Levy said.

"Levy?" Gajeel replied uncomfortably.

"Levy-chan!" Levy replied frowning.

"Why are you so persistent about this?" Gajeel asked.

"Because you asked me out, and I agreed, and now you must call me Levy-_chan_!" Levy said.

"Uh," Gajeel smirked, and then he looked at Levy. "Levy-_koi_," he teased.

"That works," Levy grinned.

"I was kidding!" Gajeel yelled.

"Too bad!" Levy laughed.

And now we return to Gray and Lucy's tent. It seems they are sleeping, but it seems Mira thinks something interesting is going to happen soon. Suddenly, Lucy screamed, and Mira ran back to her tent. Gray sat right up, and shook Lucy to try and wake her up.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled. "LUCY! WAKE UP!"

"Mm," Lucy's eyes snapped open. "Gray..?"

"Yes, Lucy, it's me," Gray whispered. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Am I alive Gray?" Lucy asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are!" Gray replied.

"And you?" Lucy asked stroking his cheek. "Are you alive?"

"Yes, I am Lucy," Gray chuckled pulling her into his lap.

"I'm glad," Lucy smiled snaking her arms around Gray's neck. Gray reacted by snaking his own arms around her waist.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"I had a dream, that Juvia confessed to you, and you rejected her, and she got jealous thinking you liked me, her apparent love rival, me, liked you, and she killed us both." Lucy explained.

"What a horrible reason to kill someone," Gray muttered. Lucy smiled.

"But the dream wasn't wrong" she whispered.

"What do you me-" Gray was cut off by Lucy pushing him down and kissing him. He widened his eyes in shock, then eventually closed them returning the kiss. Finally, Lucy pulled away.

"I promised I wouldn't lie to you," Lucy said. "So I'll tell you now, maybe you don't return my feelings, but I love you Gray."

Gray stared at Lucy completely silent. He was speechless. _How could the girl I love share my feelings, this is like a miracle!_ Gray thought. Lucy frowned.

"Clearly you don't feel the same way," Lucy whispered, and then she got off of Gray, and rolled back over to her pillow. Gray grabbed her hand.

"No Lucy, I do. I love you too," he said. Lucy smiled, and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to lie, Gray," Lucy said.

"I'm not," Gray said. "Look me in the eyes Lucy,"

Lucy did.

"I love you," Gray said.

"I love you," Lucy echoed.

Gray hugged Lucy, and they sat their in each others embrace until dawn broke. Which wasn't long from that moment since it was already dawn. And since dawn is the time that marks the beginning of the twilight before sunrise. Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and ran down to the shore and sat down.

"Why are we here Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Because couples watch the sunrise together right?" Lucy giggled.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's the sun_set_, but sure," Gray said as he sat down. Lucy leaned her head on Gray's shoulder, and watched.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

I realize it was pretty bad, I liked it though! - Lillith-hime


End file.
